Daydreaming
by Bankai-257
Summary: Cloud gets caught daydreaming about his most favorite subject and then gets sent to that very person! Oh boy. Oneshot. No romance, only hints of future romance.


Alright. This story happens before the Nibelhiem incident. The characters are ooc probably, because i'm not at all use to them. I may even edit and change this or possibly add more chapters or even both. For now, I hope it works!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters nor do I make any money off of this story. Yeah?

**Daydreaming.**

This class was dreadfully boring. Cloud tapped the end of his pencil against the worn out wood desk. Seriously? Who really cared about ShinRa's 'glorious' history? Well, except for Jimmy, the over eager nerd who couldn't possibly have joined to become a SOLDIER. Cloud spared said person a glance over his shoulder, only to notice the boy hurriedly scrawling out notes, pieces of paper spread erratically on his desk, covering the entire surface. He refrained from clicking his tongue with unsurprised disbelief and turned his attention back towards the instructor ranting about victorious wars and scribbling unreadable notes on the chalkboard. That was another thing. How was he suppose to learn anything with a teacher who talked fifty miles per hour and wrote about as neat as a chicken?

The blonde let his head drop unto the desk with a low thunk, earning a couple of glances of understanding from the other equally as bored cadets. He traced the end of his pencil over some of the designs and words etched into the wood of his desk. One read, 'Hojo likes mutated men, sexually.' It looked like a five year old had done it and Cloud was surprised the person had even spelled it correctly. The person was probably working with Hojo now.

The blonde wondered who else might have sat at this desk. Cadets who eventually became third class SOLDIER's, then second, then first. What if the General had even sat at this desk?! Mmmmm... The General... Cloud's favourite subject. Sephiroth who had that silky flowing hair that challenged the moon in shining silver. Those gorgeous green eyes that glowed brighter then any candle. Soft supple, unblemished skin. Strong muscles and a lean body. Long legs and that _ass_!! Cloud lifted his head as he felt the warm wetness against his cheek. Great, he had started to drool. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then rubbing it off on his pant leg he couldn't help but think if only the General taught this class.

A certain redhead, who had his forehead resting on his folded arms and had been mocking the rambling teacher with his hand stole a look over at the class' smallest blonde. A responsive smirk grew on his face as he recognized the familiar antics of Cloud. Was he thinking of the General again maybe? He watched the boy wipe something off the side of his mouth. Well that was a clear sign then. If the class was lucky, one wrong move and Cloud might make it more interesting.

Cloud had a dazed look in his eyes now. _General Sephiroth stood in front of the class, wearing straight black dress pants and a white button up shirt. The first few buttons were undone though, showing off that delicious skin underneath. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the sunlight from outside glinting off his professional looking glasses. Masamune was leaning against his big oak desk, threatening any cadets who thought of attempting some practical joke. Cloud sat in his seat, back ramrod straight and at attention. The dreamy teacher was giving a lecture on battle techniques, his sensual lips forming each word seductively, holding the blonde in captive. _

The redhead, known as Reno, snickered seeing Cloud gaze longingly at the chalkboard. His snicker caught the attention of some of the other cadets, those who hadn't already fallen asleep. They followed the redhead's gaze to the blonde, slumping in his seat with a dreamy look on his face. A couple cadets brought their hands to their mouth to muffle their chuckles, all attention on the teacher lost to watch the blonde in his trance. Reno thought about tossing a note to the blonde, asking him what he was thinking about and then winking when the blonde turned his blushing face to the redhead. Instead he decided to just wait it out. Cloud was bound to let something slip. A name, a movement...

Of course Cloud was completely oblivious to the prying eyes as one of his little fantasies played out before him. _Sephiroth's long fingers gripped the chalk, bringing it to the board to write some notes. His hands moving intoxicatingly slow, as if trying to make Cloud break. Midword the chalk slipped from the General's grip. He let out an 'oops' and bent in one swift movement to retrieve the white stick. Cloud got an eyeful of that tight, shaped, spankable ass, nearly melting in his seat with the desire to grab it. _He let out a low moan, not hearing the low laughing from the other cadets in reality. _Sephiroth straightened his back, running his hands over his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles from bending. Cloud groaned at the sight of the General just touching himself in a completely innocent way. _

The real teacher in the front of the class turned around at the sound of laughing. He eyed his students and saw the cause of their amusement. Cloud Strife was daydreaming again. He was to the end of his rope with this continuing occurance. He hushed the class, the students casting their gaze on him as if they had forgotten he was even there. Once they settled down he turned back around to the chalkboard, prepared to think of a tough question to get the blonde out of his reverie.

Reno flung a little ball of paper at Cloud, pelting him in the back of the head. The blonde didn't even flinch though, just slid further into his chair.

_General Sephiroth gave a relieved sigh as his lecture finished, letting his eyes wander over the attentive class. Cloud tried to catch his gaze with his own and knew he succeeded when the General stared intently at him. Just as he hoped, the General opened his mouth to say something... "Strife, you have been the best student in this class. I think you deserve a little something for your efforts. Come up to the front." The last part was purred and Cloud eagerly scraped his chair back, standing up. _

Reno noticed the blonde twitch, his foot moving. He hoped the blonde was going to get up but instead the blonde just stayed where he was. The redhead cursed in his head. Come on. He had to do something!

_Cloud shyly made his way to the front of the class, standing in front of the big desk. Sephiroth moved behind it, planting his strong hands firmly down on it. Cloud gave a nervous salute. "Lean forward, Strife...." Cloud did as told, leaning over the desk, his hands gripping the edge for support. The General smiled at him, making the blonde's knees go weak. The General started to lean forward too, their lips becoming only inches apart. Cloud let his eyelids lower, feeling the breath of the other on his face. Suddenly though, Sephiroth spoke. "What is the answer, Strife?" Cloud looked confused and mumbled, "what?" _

The teacher tried asking again after only getting a mumbled "What?" from the boy. "What is the answer, Strife?" The class was more awake and half of them were trying to conceal their laughter. Reno felt almost bad for the blonde, well almost.

_Sephiroth's eyes bore into Cloud's. "Darling, you will tell me the answer. Affirm that for me." _(The teacher did not say this.) _Cloud bit the edge of his lip before darting his tongue out to wet them. _"Yes, love."

The whole class doubled over with laughter, awaking Cloud from his nice vision. The teacher stood at the front, confused, angry and looking like he was going to freak. Cloud looked around at the other students bewildered. Reno was clutching his stomach, repeating the blonde's very words. "Yes, love."! Cloud narrowed his eyes before they went wide with shock and embarrassment. His mouth gaped... He had just said that out loud!! To his teacher nonetheless!!! His face went beet red as he slunk lower in his seat, trying to cover up his embarrassment. The class was still laughing like a bunch of morons.

The teacher had had enough. Grabbing a ruler, he slammed it down unto his desk, creating a loud slapping noise. The students quieted down at the angry teacher, trying to sit in their chairs straighter after having nearly fallen out of them. Cloud just slunk impossibly lower. "Cloud Strife! I have had enough of this daydreaming! I've sent you to the teaching counsellors, the head of the education department! I've tried it all!" His face was glaring an angry red, the heat radiating off it. Cloud was flinching at every word spoken. The teacher stomped over to the PA system, hitting the button with a thwack. Cloud cringed. Where was he going to get sent this time?

After a few moments of silence a woman's voice came on. "Yes, General Sephiroth's secretary. How may I help you?" Cloud's eyes went wider then saucers. No way... _No way!!.. _The teacher crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "I'm sending one of my students up. He's in need of a talk from someone of higher authority. He's been daydreaming in class regularly and I've tried everything else." The sound of a pen writing down the information could be heard over the crackle of the speaker. The woman's voice came on again. "What is this students name?" The teacher shot an angry glare at the huddled Cloud. "Cloud Strife." The woman wrote it down. "Alright, the General has 10 minutes available. Send him up and i'll give word." "Yes." The teacher turned around after the off click.

"Cloud Strife. Report to the General's office right now." The teacher barked. This should put the student in his place.

The voices in the room all mingled, whispering things like, "Do you think he'll come back alive?" "Oh boy.. do I feel bad for him now." "This is gunna be good!" The teacher just sent his best angry face at all of them.

Cloud nodded and slowly, unsteadily got up from his seat. He walked past the other cadets. The safe ones. Past his fuming teacher and out the door. The air hit him like a brick. He had to go to General's office. He had to stand in front of his crush. The blondes face fell.

Cloud was gunna _die! _

_____________________________________

Cloud was twiddling his thumbs as he weaved in and out of ShinRa office workers. The smell of coffee was super strong, plus the sounds of talking, faxing, copying and other office noises was reverberating off the walls. He was biting his lip painfully as nervousness crept up in him. His stomach was twisting in knots and he could barely control his eyes from darting furiously around. More then once he was stopped in his tracks by an office worker butting in front of him, papers flying to the ground as others ignored it. He might have picked them up and gave them to the person who lost them, but he was going to die. Whether from shock, nervousness, embarrassment, one sided love or the great Masamune. Somehow, he was going to die.

Slowly the sight of the elevators came into view. He moved towards them, slight fear rising in his gut. No! He wasn't going to get scared and run away now. This was an opportunity to see the great General, his crush, his hero in person! Plus, if he bolted what would happen then? Maybe he would get kicked out. Yeah, it was better to just get this over with. One step, two steps, three steps, four... He stopped, looking up. The elevator doors were mocking him. Plain out mocking him with their shininess! 'Come to your doom,' they chanted. Cloud shook his head. "Get a hold of yourself, its just an elevator."

As he was about to push the up button the elevator doors opened, releasing a swarm of workers from them. "Gah!" The blonde gasped, getting pushed down from the mass of bodies. He drew his knees to his chest until the workers had finally all departed, leaving a mini dust storm in their wake. Cloud looked around quickly, making sure he wouldn't get trampled again before attempting to get up. "Hey, are you okay?" The blonde still startled, whipped his head around in the direction of the voice. To his side stood a SOLDIER peering down at him. The man reached out a helping hand which Cloud took after a few tentative seconds. Once he regained his footing and dusted himself off he let a meek voice reply, "Yeah, i'm okay. Uh, thanks." The blonde looked up into violet coloured eyes. The man smiled at him. "No problem. Where you headed?" Cloud looked down at that question, then over to the elevator. "Um, to General S-Sephiroth's office." The violet eyed man perked up. "I'm heading there too. Come on, lets get on this elevator before it takes off." He stepped into the now empty elevator, Cloud following. A couple other workers stepped on before the doors closed, encasing them all in silence.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination. Not to mention no one talked in the elevator, like a bad omen would make the thing crash to the ground if they did. None of it was helping Cloud at the moment. Atleast now he had someone else to accompy him to his doom. He felt better knowing he didn't have to go alone. The doors opened with a metal grinding sound and he hurried out, followed by the violet eyed man. The other workers stayed inside and soon disappeared.

Cloud looked around. The violet eyed man glanced at him. "Your a cadet right? What's your name?" The blonde nodded to the first question, "Cloud Strife." The violet eyed man smirked. "Cool name, Cloud. My names Zack Fair. Just call me Zack though." The blonde nodded stiffly. "Hey, come on, relax. Are you nervous about seeing the General or something?" Cloud coughed into his hand. "Umm, a little." Zack gave him a lazy grin. "Hey, don't worry about it. Seph's nice, he doesn't bite. Just follow me." Zack turned right and started down a hall, Cloud following. The hallway was painted with your general boring office colours, a thick plush carpet underneath foot in the hall.

"So Cloud, how come you have to see the General? Did you get in trouble?" The blonde blushed, his arms stiff at his sides. "Well I wasn't really paying attention in class again." Zack chuckled, "I can't blame you though. Classes when your a cadet are boring except for the ones where you actually get to do stuff. Like sword fighting and materia." He flashed another grin at the blonde. Atleast this guy was friendly. Maybe he'd help drag Cloud's unconscious body out of Sephiroth's office. Who knows? They could become friends afterward and laugh about the time when Cloud got in trouble and the great feared General took a number out on him. It would be a good story.

They came up to a small space, a woman sitting at a desk. Zack flashed her grin, asked her how she was doing and the likes. Cloud read the block sitting on the desk with her occupation on it. 'Secretary'. He then glanced over to the door on his left.

Cloud gulped.

In big bold letters it stated, 'General'.

Cloud gulped again.

Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. He was still nervous, but now it was doubled. He would get to see Sephiroth! His hero. The real thing had to beat pictures! Zack finished his chit chat and headed for the door. Cloud just edged his way over, each low step echoing off the walls. Were the walls closing in all of sudden? He blinked hard. No, it was just his mind playing games on him. Zack raised a fist and knocked on the door. Clouds heart started beating harder. If this is how he got just thinking about the man, then what would happen when he actually saw him? Cloud resisted the urge to bring his fingers to his mouth and start biting on the nails, instead he kept his arms glued to his sides, standing as tall as he could. He wouldn't let the mess he was in on the inside show on the outside.

A muffled reply to Zack's knocking came from the other side of the door and the violet eyed man opened it. He glanced back at the shaking Cloud, before letting out a low chuckle. "Hey, you better go first. You probably have to get back to class soon." Cloud snapped out of his trance, looking up at the SOLDIER. Zack dropped a hand down on the blonde's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, no worries. Everything will be fine." With that, he gave a light push to Cloud, ushering him towards the open door.

Cloud was pushed lightly into the room, without lifting his eyes up. He saw a plain old carpeted floor, speckled grey in colour. He glanced to the side. Boring cream coloured walls. Some bookshelves filled with important looking volumes. He glanced to the left. Filing cabinets. He looked up a little. No pictures on the walls. Maybe a map or landscape. He was directly avoiding the one sight he wasn't sure how he would handle. What was he? A three year old kid!? Taking a deep breath and trying to maintain his composure, Cloud slowly looked up. A big dark desk. Some stacks of paper on the desk. A computer....

Cloud's breath hitched in his throat.

Sephiroth sat there, in all his shining glory. The sunlight from the window behind him was illuminating his silver hair so it shined. Part of his hair was tucked behind one ear as the rest of it fell forward, draping one side of his face. He was chewing on the end of a pen, glancing from the paper in front of him to his computer screen, his face being lit from the light on the screen as he did so. It was all so..... so surreal!

Sephiroth looked up as the door behind Cloud was shut by Zack. Cloud froze to his spot as glowing green orbs met his blue ones. The man was so......... drop dead gorgeous! The blonde might have squealed if he wasn't where he was. The General removed the pen from his mouth, sitting up straighter. "Would you happen to be Cloud Strife?" His voice was so silky and deep, it sent shivers down the cadets spine. He nodded meekly, before remembering where he was and jumping a salute. The man in front of him motioned with his hand to a chair in front of his desk. Cloud clambered over to it, nearly stumbling at the simple task. He sat down and placed his hands in his lap, trying to stop from fidgeting.

Sephiroth steadied him with a stern look. "I was informed you haven't been paying attention in class recently." Cloud nodded again, like a robot. "Daydreaming is it?" Another nod, this one weaker and shy. Cloud was internally freaking out. Sephiroth was talking to him! This was a dream come true! Even if he was in.... trouble... He didn't care, he wanted to bask in this mans presence for as long as he could. Sephiroth looked down at his work on his desk again. "Daydreaming in class prevents you from learning important information. If you fail to learn this now and don't pass your exams at the end of term you might not make it into SOLDIER." Here he looked at Cloud again, sizing him up. "It is certain you will not make it into SOLDIER if you do not pass." Cloud bit his lip, nodding his understanding. Still.....

Cloud's mind was fighting with itself. 'If only you knew how many more fantasies i'm going to have to daydream about now after meeting you.' He inwardly groaned. 'It will be your fault if I don't make it into SOLDIER, Sephiroth!' Wait, did he just blame something on his hero? 'Bad Cloud!' He inwardly slapped himself. The blonde tried to look anywhere but the General's face. He was starting to feel hot after being in this room so long with the man. He thought he was keeping his shaking under control but it wouldn't surprise him if he was moving the chair by his own shaking. His eyes met the General's again. Well, he wasn't looking at him like he was some retarded freak. So that must mean it was all good right? Wait... Cloud's mind acted up again. 'Is he looking you over? I think he is! Was that twitch of his lips his means of a smile?! Is he smiling at me!?!" Cloud felt like fainting. He tried to fight the blush he felt sneaking up on his face.

What felt like hours was only seconds which Cloud realized as he glanced over at the clock. Oh! Why couldn't he just be dismissed now?! Wait! He didn't want to leave. He didn't know how much more of this he could take! He noticed Sephiroth's glance look over his shoulder at the door behind him. He listened carefully until he could hear three different voices outside the door, speaking. He heard Zack's voice say, "There's a cute little cadet in there right now." Then a different one reply, "Really now? This is something I want to see." Finally the last voice sounded as if in warning, "Genesis, you can't just barge in when people are in meetings."

Apparently it didn't work as the door was flung open and Cloud nearly jumped out of his chair, spinning around to see who was intruding. It only took him seconds to recognize the two men known as Angeal and Genesis, the two commanders. Zack followed in too, seeing as there was no point in standing in the hall anymore. Genesis practically bounded over to him, his red leather jacket flapping behind him. Sephiroth gave the man a look, but it was ignored as Genesis leant down to look at Cloud better. Cloud leaned back into the chair, totally confused as to why the man seemed to be checking him out. His nerves were already shot! Genesis gave a feline smirk, looking back over to Zack and Angeal. "Your right, he is cute. He's adorable really!" He turned his attention back to him. "What's your name cadet?" Angeal stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Genesis' shoulder. "Leave the poor boy alone, Genesis." The pretty brunette just shrugged the hand off, ignoring his friend. "Your name?" Cloud tensed, gulping. "C-Cloud Strife... sir.." He made a weak attempt to salute the two new men.

The blonde looked at Angeal. The man just stared at him, but it was warm and kind. He had an impressive body and his face was handsome too. Cloud looked back at Genesis. The man was dripping with the word sexy. His gaze then landed on Zack. He already knew he was quite the looker too. No need to look at Sephiroth. Realization dawned on him right then....

This room was filled with beautiful men! Overload! OVERLOAD!

Genesis leaned in towards Cloud again. "Hey, he doesn't look to good." Angeal stepped around Genesis and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you okay, cadet? Do you feel alright?" Cloud could feel the heat rising in his face. They were both so close to him. He could smell them! It was like apples, musk and something he couldn't place his finger on. Zack pushed his way through earning a frown from Genesis. "Hey, is he okay?" His voice sounded worried. He should be. Cloud was starting to feel light-headed with all three of these men leaning in so close to him. He tried to focus on his breathing, sure his face was redder then a tomato. He heard Sephiroth move from his seat, the sound of his clothes rustling. He glanced that way and when his eyes landed on the General....

Cloud suddenly felt even more light-headed.....

Really, really light-headed....

To the point where....

The last thing he heard was the shuffling of quick feet and worried voices before everything turned to black.

____________________________________________________

"Ugh....." Cloud moaned, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes. He felt like he was lying down on something and his head had a dull ache. Carefully, he opened his blue eyes a little, trying to avoid any bright light. What had happened? All he could remember was sitting in the General's office when the others had come in and then........ Cloud shot up from his spot, the top of his head smacking into something hard before hearing a grunt and hands grabbing onto his shoulders. He blinked several times before clearing his blurry vision and spotting what was holding him. Genesis stood above him, his chin looking a little red as he held Cloud by the shoulders.

Cloud gasped. He had fainted! Then he had smacked his head into Genesis' chin! He felt another shadow loom over him and he looked up, spotting Angeal. "How are you feeling? You just passed out all of a sudden." Cloud just stared at him like he was an alien. Finally, he looked around, noting he was on a couch that seemed to be in the corner of Sephiroth's office. Zack popped up from behind Angeal. "He's awake now? That's good. You really had us in for a scare, spiky!" Genesis slowly lowered Cloud back down, letting go of him and rubbing his chin. "You really jolted fast." Cloud blushed and mumbled an apology.

Zack moved to the other side of the couch and sat down , facing Cloud as he lifted himself into a sitting position. Cloud felt really awkward with all the attention, especially since Genesis was still leaning over him and Angeal stood with his arms crossed on his chest and a worried expression on his face. The blonde looked around the room until he spotted Sephiroth sitting a lot closer then he thought, having drug one of the chairs closer to the couch. Was that a worried look on his face? Cloud weakly smiled at the General and noticed the man's face relax into a more relieved expression. 'So, does this mean he was worried about me?' Cloud felt like blushing again but decided to ask, "How long have I been out?" Zack bounced to attention. "For only ten minutes, but that's still pretty long." Cloud gaped. He had been out for ten minutes! With all four of these men watching him! There was no holding the blush that appeared again back.

After a few more uneasy moments, Genesis stood up, grinning like a cat. "He's just too cute like this! I want a turn with him." Angeal immediately retorted, "A turn? Genesis, he's not some object you can just use." Genesis spun around to face his friend. "What are you talking about? I know that! Come on though, look at him!" Here he pointed at the wide eyed Cloud. "Don't you want him too?" Zack jumped up from his spot. "Clouds just a cadet. Besides, Angeal's my mentor." Genesis placed his hand on his hip. "Idiot. Is your head in the clouds or something? We're not talking about training him!" Zack placed his hands up in front of himself, backing down. "Whoa there, I didn't catch what you first said. I wasn't listening. I was just worried about spiky here an-" Angeal shushed both. "Genesis, no one is taking any turns with him. And Zack, i'm not just your mentor." Both Zack and Genesis looked at Angeal, Zack looking sheepish and Genesis glaring. Cloud sat looking petrified. Genesis huffed and started again, "Why not? I found him." Zack frowned at the man, "You didn't find him! In all reason, i'm the first one who met him." Genesis went to lean in intimidatingly but was met with a hand on his chest. "Will you two stop this foolishness?" Angeal interrupted.

Cloud pulled his knees to his chest, glancing over at Sephiroth. The man was rubbing his temples and looking extremely annoyed as the trio started up the rounds again, Genesis fighting for his 'rights'. He spared Cloud an apologetic look. Finally, Sephiroth rose in one swift motion, alerting the four in the corner. "I want all of you except Cloud to leave my office this instant." He barked with a commanding voice. He really didn't need this right now. Genesis and Zack paled, while Angeal just nodded, grabbing the two beside him and dragging them out. Genesis tried to shout something to Cloud but was stopped when a hand clamped over his mouth. At last, the door slammed and stomping could be heard echoing down the hallway.

Sephiroth rubbed at his temples for a little longer before dropping his arm back to his side and turning to face a trembling Cloud. The blonde lifted his wide shocked eyes to look at the General. Cloud studied his face, trying to read the emotion behind those placid eyes. Did Sephiroth look sorry for him? The General was the one to break the silence. "I must apologize for that, Strife." Cloud relaxed slightly. "It certainly was not expected." Sephiroth sat down in his chair again, facing the blonde. Cloud tried to brave up, staring the General directly in the eyes. "Its alright, sir." The corner of Sephiroth's lips turned upwards slightly, a twinkle in his eye. Cloud was confused but assumed that it was maybe because he was looking at him...?

"Cadet. I don't think I can just return you to your classroom after this 'incident'. Perhaps a short talk might help relieve you." Cloud sat like a mime. Did Sephiroth just take an interest in him? His eyes brightened. This was his chance! To just sit and talk with the General. Maybe he could get him to like him! Cloud looked nervously at the floor, trying to find something interesting in the boring pattern. "What should I talk about, sir?" He heard Sephiroth shift in his seat. "Where are you from?" Cloud glanced up again, sitting on the couch a little more proper. "Nibelhiem, sir." Sephiroth nodded and placed his elbow on the armrest, resting the side of his face on his knuckles. He crossed his legs. "Family?" The blonde sucked in a breath. "Just my mother, sir." Sephiroth 'hmm'-ed. "Are you enjoying your time here?" Cloud didn't have time to repress his snort. He glanced up at the General, hoping he wouldn't be mad at him. Instead the General sat still, waiting. "Yes sir." Sephiroth nodded again, before glancing quickly out his window. Looked like both he and Cloud could use some practice in the art of conversation.

Cloud let his gaze rest on his feet for a few quiet moments before lifting his head and looking at the General. "Sir..... Are you happy? I mean.... With your job? Uh- What I meant to say is-" The General raised his hand, halting Cloud's stumbling. Great, he was trying NOT to make an idiot out of himself, but he was surprised when Sephiroth replied to him. "My job is to fight to protect the people. I'm glad to know that I am doing so." Here he seemed to falter slightly, before picking up in a lower tone. "My life can be lonely at times. That's nothing for a cadet to concern himself with though." Cloud looked up, a little baffled. Sephiroth had just..... opened up to him. He turned his blue orbs to peer into green ones, but it was obvious from the look that it was a matter not to be pressed into more at this time. Cloud frowned, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Sir, I know you hold a great deal of responsability but I believe that everyone deserves to be happy.... and your no exception." Cloud patted himself on the back for not stuttering, but mentally cringed at saying such words to the General. He gritted his teeth, looking up to see if the General was angry. Ready to impale him on Masamune for literally speaking out of line to a higher up. Yet Sephiroth wasn't looking at him. In fact, his eyes held a distant look, as if he was in deep thought. Cloud clasped his hands together in his lap, wondering if he should have been so bold. When it really got to him, he felt the need to apologize. "Sir, I'm sorry for-" Cloud snapped his mouth shut as the General held his hand up again. "No, Strife. There's no need. What you say... is true." His face was stoic. He directed his gaze to the clock then back to Cloud. "I think I've kept you longer then your teacher might like. Don't forget what I told you earlier. You are dismissed, cadet." He rose and glided back over to his desk, settling himself down.

Cloud was stunned. Sephiroth wasn't angry with him. In fact, he had _agreed _with him! He shook himself out of his thoughts and got up from the couch, making his way to the door. Once there, he stopped, turning around and hopping a salute to the General. Sephiroth nodded at him, then went back to his work. Cloud smiled, twisting the doorknob and exiting, making sure to shut the door softly behind him. He started walking down the hallway, deep in thought. No matter how many times he was told the General was a cold man, heartless, ruthless but amazingly and incredibly strong had anyone ever mentioned that he was just human. Even a man like Sephiroth need to hear those certain words sometimes. Still, the man was a mystery, and it was proving to dig at Cloud to try and figure out this mystery. He smiled to himself. Stopping at the elevators and pressing the down button.

Cloud was up for being detective.

And if he was lucky.... maybe he could get closer to this man. Close enough to make a difference.

He wanted Sephiroth to know that he was important. That he could be happy. That Cloud was willing to help make him happy. None of this gushing, idolizing stuff. He may have done that before, but his eyes were opened more today. He felt closer to his hero, his crush, but he was no longer this. He was Cloud's goal. If he didn't want what Cloud had to offer, then Cloud would step down, but he hoped, just hoped that that would not be the case.

Who knows? Maybe he could even show Sephiroth.... love.

Cloud stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to the first floor, the doors closing with a ding. He had some planning to do.

Oh, but for the record. This didn't mean he would stop daydreaming.

___________________________________________________

Sephiroth tried to concentrate on his work, but a certain blonde headed boy kept popping up into his mind He turned to his computer, his long fingers clicking at the keys. In a few seconds, he brought up the files concerning cadets and skimmed through the multitude of names. He hadn't thought much at first about having to give a short talk to a cadet who wasn't paying attention in class, daydreaming but when _he _had walked in, well, it just wasn't something you saw nowadays. He had been entranced by the blue eyes that rivalled the sky, the spiky yellow tresses that seemed to be completely natural. Then the boy had gone and said those words to him. Sephiroth wasn't one to press into other unimportant matters, but this was definitely an exception. He clicked on Cloud Strife's profile, being greeted with the picture of the boy who had just been in here. He wanted to get to know this boy and that was quite a lot considering him, the antisocial workaholic. Thrumming his fingers on his desk, he read the information revealed to him. Looked like if he really wanted to get to know Cloud, he would have to talk to him personally.

Well, Sephiroth planned on it. He was going to meet up with Cloud Strife again. Not to mention soon.

In the meanwhile though, a little daydreaming wouldn't cause to much damage.

**The End.**


End file.
